


Connectivity

by Bright_Elen



Series: Sparks [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Toys, Technology, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Kay surprises Cassian with a package, and they spend the night enjoying it together.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Series: Sparks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361791
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Connectivity

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to have read _Sparks_ to enjoy this, just know that:
> 
> 1) Kay is a sentient AI program who lives secretly in various servers across the country and has access to basically anything hooked up to the Internet.
> 
> 2) He and Cassian are building him a robot body but haven't finished it yet.
> 
> 3) They have, therefore, gotten pretty creative when it comes to intimacy, what with Kay not having a body and all.

** _Mid-February_ **

By that point, receiving a package wasn't surprising; since he and Kay had made the first hardware decisions about the robot, Cassian had been receiving shipment after shipment of parts, some in large batches, others piecemeal. 

No, this time it was the size of the package that surprised Cassian. He hadn't thought there were any other big pieces or large batches that weren't already covering every available surface in his apartment.

After locking the front door behind him, Cassian put the package on the workbench. He and Kay watched a home improvement show while Cassian cooked, ate, and showered.

“Not going to open the package?” Kay asked, when Cassian was in his hoodie and sweatpants and brushing his teeth.

Cassian raised an eyebrow. "I was going to get to it tomorrow when I have time for the robot." 

Kay shifted, feigning nonchalance. “It’s not for the robot.”

Curiosity piqued, Cassian finished with his teeth, pulled out the box cutter, and carefully sliced through the packing tape.

Underneath the biodegradable air pillows were two — no, four — sleek black boxes with only a small, embossed silver logo on each.

“What are they?”

Kay gestured impatiently. “You’ll see if you open them.”

If he hadn’t been so curious, Cassian might have slowed down just to see Kay sweat. 

The high-quality cardboard, once Cassian found and slit the clear tape sealing the smaller box shut, opened smoothly.

Heat flared in Cassian's chest. “You ordered sex toys?”

Kay shifted, nodding. “It’s fine if you’re not interested, but I thought it might be worth experimenting.”

Cassian picked up the toy. The black silicone dildo was smooth, featureless, slightly curved, and ended in a flared base with a single button on the end. Its size and shape were roughly comparable to the dildo he already had, though the handle was longer.

Cassian put it back in its foam-padded side of the box and reached for the manual.

> Long-Distance Lover: Ignite
> 
> Congratulations on your Ignite connected dildo! This high-quality toy, paired with other Long-Distance Lover products, will enhance intimacy with your partner like no other product. Our patented TeleTouch® system uses hundreds of waterproof, skin-safe sensors embedded in and below the silicone surface to transmit your movements to your partner’s Long-Distance Lover toys, whose sensors in turn will transmit vibrations to your Ignite. Used with the complete set of Long Distance Lover products and the TeleTouch® VR app, Ignite will make the distance between you and your partner disappear. 

It went on in the expected safety tips, start-up instructions and troubleshooting guide, but Cassian was too shaky on hope and anticipation to read it.

When Cassian looked up, Kay was looking at him intently while trying to pretend he wasn’t. “What do you think?”

Cassian took a deep breath and waved the manual. “Does this mean we could feel each other through these?”

Kay bit his lip and nodded.

Cassian's heart sped up. “Have you already written a program so that you can, uh, feel the data from the toys?”

“And one to transmit how I want to touch you to the toys, yes.”

Blood already heading south, Cassian grinned at Kay. “This is incredible," he said then went back to the other boxes. Sure enough, one contained the sleekest pair of VR goggles he’d ever seen ("Radiance"), one had gloves made of mesh and sensors ("Coruscate"), and the last one held something that looked like a very large metal thermos if you ignored the silicone orifice in one end ("Smolder"). "Maybe a bit overwhelming.” And except for the dildo, outside his experience. 

The avatar stood close and buzzed Cassian’s phone. “We can try all or none of them, at whatever speed you choose.”

Cassian smiled up at Kay. "Oh, I choose."

Kay grinned, that same sharp smile that got Cassian's heart pumping every time. 

Cassian licked his lips and stood closer. “Have any preferences?”

“You pick.”

Cassian looked at the boxes, and picked the dildo back up. "Just this for now." He'd wanted to get Kay off for ages and felt most confident in his ability to do so with the dildo.

“Once you turn it on, it will take roughly twenty seconds for me to sync with it."

“Ok,” Cassian said, and kissed Kay again. And again. And again, relishing the breathy noises he was eliciting from Kay, the way the avatar was looking at him, the response vibrations in the phone. They’d used the phone a lot over the last few months, for a variety of things, and as happy as Cassian was to add more hardware to the mix, he was maybe a bit attached to his LG.

Cassian took off the sleep clothes he’d had on only for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of the cameras on him and the way the avatar’s eyes darkened. He sat on the bed, eyes locked on the avatar still standing.

“I designed a new skin for this,” Kay said, voice low and buzzing at the edges. “Do you want to see?”

“Definitely.”

Kay nodded, and the avatar fuzzed into low resolution, so low that Cassian could only make out his silhouette, and then, slowly, sharpened again.

When he could distinguish colors again, the whole avatar a rich, deep brown, Cassian’s breath hitched and he sat up straighter. Was Kay…

The avatar resolved into complete clarity, and Cassian swallowed. “Oh. Oh wow.” 

Kay was naked. Cassian’s eyes raked over the avatar, appreciating the long lines of his legs; his lean chest and abdomen; the curves of his hip bones, as aesthetically perfect as a classical statue’s; the dusting of hair on his chest and stomach; the dark points of his nipples. 

The curls at the juncture of his legs, and his already half-hard cock, as slim and elegant as the rest of him.

“Fuck,” Cassian breathed.

Kay grinned. “A good rendering, then?”

Cassian nodded and licked his lips. “Get over here so I can suck you off.”

Kay’s cock twitched at the words, and a flare of heat made Cassian harder in response.

“Shall I stand or lie down?” Kay said, stepping closer. “Or sit?”

“It’s your first time having a cock,” Cassian pointed out. “How do you want to do it?”

“I want to see you,” Kay said. He looked at Cassian, the bed, the cameras. “Stay like that.”

Cassian murmured agreement, and then he picked up the dildo and turned it on. He didn’t mind the twenty seconds he had to wait, not when he had Kay to stare at. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Kay blinked and smiled almost shyly. “I’m glad you like it.” Then took a deep breath and nodded at the toy in Cassian’s hand. “It’s ready.” 

Anticipation had Cassian burning. “Are you?”

“Yes.” The avatar stepped forward until Kay looked like he was standing next to the bed. 

Looking up, Cassian licked his lips. He brought the dildo up, matching its position to the avatar's cock, heart beating yet faster. Then he held the toy by the base in his left hand and wrapped his right hand lightly around the shaft.

Kay’s eyes widened and his chest heaved with a shuddering breath. “Oh,” he whispered, and the avatar flickered. “Oh, that’s…”

“Good?”

“Yes,” Kay said, fervent. “Yes, it’s good.” 

Tenderness and arousal creating two different kinds of warmth in his chest, Cassian stroked and squeezed, drinking in the way Kay trembled under his touch. When he rubbed circles on the head of the dildo, it elicited a whine from Kay, and Cassian’s pulse filled his ears. Kay always enjoyed sex, but this was the most affected Cassian had seen him, and that wasn't even counting the avatar's cock, hard and starting to glisten with precome.

When he had Kay moaning, Cassian leaned back on one hand, wet his lips, and cradled the tip of Kay's cock with his tongue.

Kay cursed, and the augment glasses briefly fractured Cassian's entire field of vision into different-colored polygons. It was the first time Kay's control had glitched badly enough to affect the device itself, and Cassian felt very proud of himself.

He didn't smirk, though, because his mouth was busy. 

"Cassian," Kay gasped as Cassian slid his cock further into his mouth, "Cassian— your mouth— god—"

Humming in satisfaction at Kay's incoherent pleasure, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, slowly pulling back. That's when the motors in the dildo activated, but in a way unlike any sex toy he'd used before; instead of an all-over buzz meant to stimulate the person it was penetrating, it was a quick vibration that ran from base to tip. It created the illusion of movement, like Kay was pushing further down his throat. 

Cassian moaned, happy to take Kay deeper, cock growing ever-harder as vibrations hummed in his throat. They soon worked out a rhythm, Cassian sucking and laving Kay's cock, Kay's hips juddering as his vibrations mimicked thrusts. Cassian used the visual and tactile cues to move the toy in and out of his mouth, and before long he didn't feel at all separated from Kay.

It was always nice when a product delivered on its promises. 

"Cassian," Kay said. Well, more like gasped. "Want to see you come." 

Cassian pulled the toy all the way out and looked up at Kay, still caressing the tip of his cock with his smile. "Do you have a refractory period?"

"I. Uh." Kay's eyes were blown, and he was clearly struggling to process thought. "Not as such."

Cassian grinned wickedly. "Well, I do. So I'm gonna make you come, and then you can watch me, and then I'm gonna make you come again." 

"Oh fuck," Kay said. Cassian pushed the toy back into his mouth, no longer able to smile but delighting in Kay's incoherence all the same. 

"After I blow you," Cassian said between rounds of deepthroating, "You're gonna fuck me."

"Ngh," Kay said.

"I'll jerk off and come with your cock inside me." Another amazing noise from Kay, another long, slow pull of Cassian's lips down his shaft. "And later tonight, maybe, or maybe tomorrow," taking him down to the hilt again, then pulling off with a wet sound that had Kay trembling, "I'll use that thermos thing to fuck you."

Kay whimpered. 

Cassian pulled almost all the way off Kay's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. "And after that," he said, lips just barely brushing the silicone as he spoke, "we can use them both at once."

Kay cried out, his voice degrading into three kinds of audio interference, and then the whole apartment went dark and silent.

Torn between pride, amusement, and worry, Cassian put the dildo on the bed and groped around for his phone.

> **TeamRenata: ** Kay, are you alright?  _ 10:16 pm _

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait very long. 

> **K: ** yes. give me a moment.  _ 10:19 pm _

Cassian relaxed, flopping back onto the bed. A couple minutes later, the hum of the refrigerator came back, though the lights and other appliances didn't.

The phone rang with Kay's distinctive tone.

"Sorry about that," Kay said. "I think you'll need to reset some fuses." 

Cassian grinned. "Was it just my apartment or…"

Some terse silence. "Only this neighborhood." 

"You're telling me," Cassian said, delighted, "that I made you come so hard you blacked out the whole  _ neighborhood? _ "

"As if you never made a mess the first few times you had an orgasm," Kay grumbled, not quite hiding an undertone of shame. 

Cassian's heart ached sweetly. "Hey," he said, all teasing gone from his tone. "It's okay. You got the grid back up fast. No harm done." 

Kay sighed. "It's still embarrassing."

"I'm sure we can figure out some kind of preventive measure." Cassian bit his lip. "Assuming you liked it and want to try again."

"I've already built failsafes to keep from involuntarily triggering another grid overload with my own," Kay said. "Because yes, I liked it. Very much."

"Great," Cassian grinned, "Because getting you off was one of the best things I've ever done." 

"I love you." Kay said it quietly but full of feeling, a sweet everything whispered into Cassian's ear. 

Already up and using the light of the phone to get to the fuse box in the closet, Cassian answered, just as sincerely, "I love you too, Kay."

Then the lights and Kay's cameras were back, and so was the avatar, waiting for him in bed.


End file.
